Demons and Strangers
Summary In the State of Daxuan, Yazhou District within the Demon-Sealing Valley exist the Yunhun Sect also known as Soul Controlling Sect. It’s a sect that has a unique magic that expels the ghosts and controls the souls. Here Mo Lianjian, a young disciple who lost his parents when he was little and taken in by the Ancestor of the Sect, start his journey. Demons and Strangers is a Xianxian-genre manga made by Wuhan who creates a story about a young cultivator who tries to outrank his peers and slay demons as his cultivation increases. |-|Power of the Verse= Demons and Strangers is a fair weak verse with its best feat being only around Building level, but it’s a manga that just started, more is expected from the future. The verse it’s still at beginning of the story so there aren’t many powers displayed yet: Soul Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Summoning, Energy Manipulation, Sealing, Plant Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Necromancy. |-|Terminology= Xianxia – literally means “Immortal Heroes”. Fictional stories featuring magic, demons, ghosts, immortals, and a great deal of Chinese folklore/mythology. Protagonists (usually) attempt to cultivate to Immortality, seeking eternal life and the pinnacle of strength. Heavily inspired by Daoism/Taoism/Buddhism. Contrary to the wuxia genre, Xianxia novels have more elements of fantasy, complete with magic, demons, ghosts, and immortals. Qi – the vital energy which exists in all things. The cultivation of Qi is a major theme in Wuxia, Xianxia & Xuanhuan novels. Cultivator – a person who trains in martial & mystical arts, generally in order to become powerful and increase their longevity. Meditation and the cultivation of Qi are common practices among cultivators. Internal Energy – also called Inner Energy, Internal Strength, Internal Power, or Internal Force. The cultivated energy within a martial artist’s body. Utilizing it, a martial artist can accomplish superhuman feats of speed, agility, strength, endurance, etc… It can even be used to heal wounds and nullify poisons. Cultivation – the process of improving health, increasing longevity and growing powerful. This is accomplished by cultivating Qi and training in martial & mystical arts. In many of these novels, the ultimate goal of cultivation is to become an Immortal or attain godhood. '- Cultivation Method' – a mystical art or collection of techniques which cultivators’ practice in order to cultivate. '- Cultivation Base' – the amount or capacity of refined Qi possessed by a cultivator. Insight – related to enlightenment. Cultivators usually gain insights by meditating, engaging in life-or-death battles, or going out into the world to experience new things. These insights are often needed in order to master techniques or advance to higher stages of cultivation. Ranks / Levels / Layers – a common way to quantify martial power or the progress made in cultivation. In many cases (although not all) where these are used, there are 9 ranks/levels/layers to each stage of cultivation, with rank 1 being the start and rank 9 being the peak. After breaking through to the next stage, the practitioner starts at rank 1 of that new stage. The number 9 has a great deal of symbolism. |-|Calculations= Qi Cultivation AP Qi Cultivators' Speed Explanations Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *Zaratthustra Opponents Neutral Characters Main Characters File:Mo_Lianjian_Profile.png|'Mo Lianjian'|link=Mo Lianjian Unknown Factions File:Guyu_Profile.png|'Guyu'|link=Guyu File:Hua_Linyu_Profile.png|'Hua Linyu'|link=Hua Linyu Soul Controlling Sect File:You_Niansheng_Profile-1.png|'You Niansheng'|link=You Niansheng Category:Demons and Strangers Category:Verses Category:Manga